Extreme Measures- The Tales of John and Kazzy
by VampireMinded
Summary: The tales of Kazzy and John
1. Introduction

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Introduction/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was Born at the end of The First World War, she was Born at the end of Egypt's Early Dynastic Period. He was a fighter pilot on the tides of the Second World War, she was a slave building everlasting shrines to her pharaoh. He became a hero through war and superpowers, she became a demon through death and toil. Both have survived the test of time in different ways but both have found love in each other in modern New York. These are the one shot tales of their romance. /p 


	2. The Extreme and Awkward Potato Meeting

John Jackson glanced at the computer screen in the office. He was going over recent files there to catch up with that was going on. Being frozen for nearly 70 years had really taken its toll on him; why wouldn't it? He'd missed out on a lot. So there he was, scouring the computer for help.

That is, of course, until something very peculiar happened: a potato had suddenly appeared at his feet and under it was a piece of paper with some neatly written handwriting. _'Will you adopt this abandoned potato?_' it read.

Odd. John hadn't noticed it there before. Had it been there all along and just over-looked it? Nevertheless, he picked up the so called 'abandoned' potato and got up to search for the kitchen. Having just woken up from his icy nap, he was new to Stark Tower, and so didn't really know his way around just yet.

The potato, unbeknownst to the confused war pilot, was actually a girl. A demon, to be exact, from the very depths of Hell. However, this demon was not like the others that liked to cause destruction for a living. She was a fairly docile creature that loved to help others, have fun and cuddle. This was partially due to the fact that once she died and went to Hell, she retained most of her humanity. How? She didn't know. No one did.

This demon was very happy to have been picked up, thinking that she had been 'adopted' when really she was headed for the potato sack in the pantry.

As John finally found himself in the kitchen, Kazzy finally realised where she was headed and began to panic. Was she being abandoned again? Was she to be left alone in the dark, cold pantry?

The potato-demon morphed back into her natural form, a very small woman of about 5ft 1", with emerald green eyes and brown hair with a pink fringe. John let out a confused gasp at the woman perched in his arms and dropped her, sending her to the floor with an 'oomf'.

"Well, that was rude." Kazzy said as she rolled up off the floor. She noticed the mightily confused and strange look that the man in front of her was giving her. She blinked and smiled guiltily at him. "Sorry about that, I didn't really want to be locked in the pantry…"

John looked at her with a dazed expression. "I can see that. Who are you?" The demon grinned and bowed dramatically at the waist. "Kazzy the demon, potato fanatic. And you are?"

"John Jackson. Also known as 'British Bulldog', at your service."


	3. Embarrassing Stories

John and Kazzy were sat on the sofa at Stark Tower, bored. Kazzy spoke first. "You got anything planned for us today?" she said for John to reply "No." Kazzy let out a sigh before replying, "Well, in that case, I've got nothing either." As she cuddled up to John on the sofa, John looked at her "Ok. So now what?" He asked, gazing at her with care.

Kazzy shrugged, "Like I said, I got nuthin'." She said, looking at John when an idea snapped into his bored mind. "Yeah. We could try playing a game or something." He said with a small smile on his face. Kazzy then replied with a way to play on John's thought. "Hmm...I have a sudden desire to tell each other embarrassing stories."

"Embarrassing stories?" John said with a confused look on his face as Kazzy smiled at him, giving a nod. "Yeah. Get to know each other on a whole new level." John looked at her before replying, "Well...ok then."

Kazzy jumped up slightly, ready to play the game. "I'll go first!" She said. John then smiled and replied with a humble "ok" as Kazzy recited the first of a list of embarrassing moments. "Once upon a time, many years ago, I was visiting a friend's house for a Christmas party and all of her relatives were there, as well as all her other friends. Now, her mother had asked me to go and get something from the kitchen but sadly I was too short to reach where it was located. So I very stupidly knelt on a wicker chair. Whilst I was kneeling on it, it broke...and I ended up falling through it so my knees were pointing down but my feet and the rest of my body was poking out the top. ...And I couldn't get out. So her father had to lift me out of a wicker chair in front of everyone who had come to see what the fuss was about."

John looked at her with a slight smirk across his lips. "Wow sounds like a Hell of a Christmas." He replied, staring at her, picturing her stuck in the chair. This made Kazzy raise her eyebrows at him. "Ya think? Anyway, your turn, dear Bulldog."

John straightened the collar on his shirt before saying "Ok, beautiful. There was this one time back in the war. To pass the time we sometimes used to do little art pieces on others planes to prank each other, and one day we was told to scramble. On that day someone had painted my Spitfire yellow. so I had to go up in Africa flying a bright yellow spitfire into combat."

Kazzy laughs "Oh my God!" But then she thought of something. "Wouldn't that be dangerous to be so brightly coloured?" She said as John replied, "Who do you think they shot at first. Besides, we all paid when the squadron leader saw it when I landed." Kazzy looks at him and replied "Aw...did the puppy get a scolding~?" John looked at her. "Yes, and had to repaint the plane as well as the whole squadron having to clean the base." he said. Kazzy looked at him with a smirk. "Pffft! I wish I was there to see that." John smiled and replied, "I bet you do."

Kazzy looked at him before saying "I guess it's my turn again." John looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Kazzy took a deep breath. "Ok, my second embarrassing story actually happened in London last year and honestly, I've never been so embarrassed in public in my life. So, me and my friend were on the London Underground and were on our way to get some lunch. I managed to get on the train on time but my friend was stuck on the platform as the door were closing. Now, unlike most train doors that you can easily push aside to let you pass, the Underground's are really heavy so you can't pry them open. So I thought that the best way to stop the doors from closing was to _stick my head in the door._ My friend looks absolutely astonished and couldn't believe that I had my head mushed in a train door. Thankfully some muscled guy set me free and we managed to get lunch in time."

John looked at her, astonished at this story, he knew what the trains were like on the London Underground from when he was around in the 1940's "Wow. that must have been painful as hell as I remember being in a tube station when London got bombed" He said as his mind drifted slightly back to his memories of the Blitz. Kazzy looked at him before replying, "Surprisingly it didn't hurt that much. They close slowly and stop on a blockage so I didn't exactly get my skull crushed."

"Well that's a good thing " John replied as he kissed Kazzy's forehead. Kazzy smiled before saying "And at least you didn't get bombed," to which John replied with a subtle "Yeah."

Kazzy then looks at John "Anyway, your turn again~" She says as John searches his mind. eventually he finds a story "Ok, I remember one from when I was a teen. I went to a fancy dress party. I was... what, 17 at the time? And I was with the first girlfriend I ever had. Anyway, we was playing this game and secretly drinking gin to the point where we snuck off and did a little bit of kissing. Anyway, we ended up falling asleep in the same bed - no funny business. However, the next morning her parents came home, so she had to help me escape. Meaning I had to get dressed in the dark. Turned out instead of my costume, I left wearing her costume."

Kazzy smirked. "And what was that, a dress?" John, on the other hand, lowered his head in embarrassment. "Thankfully not. However, my costume was a chef and I did end up wearing a skirt because in the dark, I thought it was the apron on my costume."

Kazzy burst out laughing and flopped back on the bed. "Oh...I can only imagine what you must've looked like!"

John blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked back at her. "It was awkward." Kazzy sniggered lightly in response, "Sounds like it." John nodded, "Yeah. Thank god her costume was a reporter."

"Sexy." Kazzy snorted with laughter. John gave her the death glare for this; the thought of John in a skirt still plagued her mind but a reported? That was worse.

Kazzy winked at him. "Well, I think that's enough embarrassment for one day, agreed? Though the thought of you in a skirt will always be with me."

"Damn."


	4. Would You Rather?

John and Kazzy were sat in Kazzy's room in Stark tower, both extremely bored. The rest of the Avengers were out on missions while they were left to tower-sit. Not even _Loki _was around to pester them. In a way, they were thankful for the peace and quiet but it made thing incredibly dull.

John sighed in boredom. "You got any idea of what we're going to do today?" Kazzy mirrored his sigh and lay down on top of him so that she was facing him, her arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing too energy burning, I hope," she replied. "Can't be bothered to do much."

John smiled up at her and kissed her forehead. "Ok then. How about we do whatever you want? So long as it's not video games, I'm not great at those."

Kazzy thought for a moment. "Hmmm…I'm up for a game of 'Would You Rather?' " John nodded in agreement. "Ok then. How do you play?" The demon on top of him smiled sweetly. "The rules are simple: we ask each other questions starting with 'Would you rather...' and we have to answer them, no matter what. They can be nice, nasty, dirty or anything really."

"Ok, then. You go first."

"M'kay then. I'll start with a nice one." Kazzy thought for a moment. "Would you rather take a sight-seeing trip around Europe or have a nice relaxing Caribbean holiday?"

"I'd have to say Europe. I know I haven't been to the Caribbean but I can show you around Europe, such as the places where I was stationed during the War"

Kazzy looked down at John affectionately. "That's very sweet of you~ Your turn."

John booped her on the nose. "Thanks. Ok… Would you rather be the first person to walk on the moon or be the first to climb Everest?" John didn't know these feats had already been accomplished as he was still studying about events after his freezing. Needless to say, he had _a lot_ of catching up to do. Kazzy giggled lightly in response to this and returns the nose boop. Both of those have already been done but I'd like to be the first _demon_ to walk on the moon. I guess that works."

John blinked in astonishment and tilted his head. "Really? Blimey I'm slow on my reading!" Kazzy was quick to assure him it was alright, however. "You were frozen for 70 years; you have an excuse. Anyway..." She contemplates possible questions for a moment, she was going to be really nasty with this one. "Would you rather legally change you last name to Hitler or never see me again?"

John stared up at her disapprovingly. "Not fair, Kaz. I'd have my arse kicked being called John Hitler and… well, it'd kill me to never see you again. So I'd possibly change my last name to Hitler."

His partner shrugged absentmindedly and replied, "I meant it to be not fair, hun. Besides, it's just a game. No one's judging you."

"Oh…ok." He thought for a second before saying his question. "Ok. Would you rather have lived life the way I did, as a pilot in the war, or keep your life of starting out as a slave?"

It took Kaz a minute to think about her answer but finally she decided, "I'd keep my life the way it was. Had I lived life like you, I might never have been turned into a demon and lived for all these years, learning what I now know and meeting fantastic people...including you. So no, I wouldn't have started out differently." She smiled faintly, it was hard for her to talk about her past with people. John smiled back at her and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Ok then, beautiful~" he cooed, and gained a blush in return.

Kaz suddenly put on a poker face; she had thought of her next question and boy, did she need to say this without laughing. "Would you rather kill a cat or fuck a duck?" John looked up at her with raised eyebrows and searched for an answer. "Well it sounds harsh but I'd rather kill Cat but I'd find an ill one and take it to the vets and make it an act of kindness."

"I was expecting something different. You turn a stupid question into something sweet? What?" She wrinkled her nose playfully and giggled, while John had thought of his own rather random question.

"Would you rather wake up looking like me or wake up to find us both tied to the ceiling?"

Kazzy snorted. "Be tied to the ceiling. That'd be hilarious." The war pilot nodded in agreement and waited for his demon to ask her question. "Would you rather there be a zombie apocalypse or a World War 3?"

"Zombies sounds interesting."

"Yeah, you can whack their heads off with a cricket bat if ya want."

"Or My Shield."

"Or that."

"Ok, my turn. Would you rather be thrown into a bath of Holy Water or swap bodies with someone?"

Kazzy tapped her fingers on his and looked at him as though he'd gone mad. "Obviously, I'd swap bodies with someone. Ain't no demon got time for Holy Water. Nuh-uh. No way." John nodded in understanding and told her to ask her question. "Um…Would you rather…have an inability to wear clothes or have no hair anywhere?"

John smiled at her. "No hair; I can buy a wig."

"Fair enough. I'd go for no clothes, personally. Then again, most people would probably like that~" She winked at him playfully as they both laughed and John replied with, "Well then!"

It was a moment later, after they had calmed down from their giggle fit that John asked his next question. "Would you rather be a Disney film character or have limbs made of springs?"

Once again, Kazzy burst out laughing. The mental image of her having springs for legs, bouncing through Times Square suddenly came to mind and she spoke between giggles. "As much as spring-limbs sound fun... I'd rather be a Disney character."

"Cool. which one?"

"Well, first of all, I'm surprised you even know what Disney is. As for who I'd be, I'd probably have to be Hades from Hercules. King of the underworld, baby!"

John punched her lightly in the arm and replied, "Hey I remember the premiere of Snow White being in the cinema. And Hades was a character?"

"Ok, ok, ok! He was kind of an adaptation of the Greek god but yes, he is~ Right, I think this'll be my last question: "Would you rather live one 1000 year long life or ten 100 year lives?"

It didn't even take John a second to respond. "Either, so long as they are with you." He smiled as Kaz made a cute little "aw" sound and leant down to kiss him. He kissed her back lovingly and wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay her head on his chest. "My beautiful little demon.."


	5. Learning To Play Video Games

John was in the living room, Kazzy had mentioned something about an X Box, which confused John. He went into the living room and found the fabled X Box, John looked at it before sitting down on the sofa. As he did so, Kazzy walked into the room.

"Heeeyyy...you wanna learn how to play video games?" Kazzy asked as she looked at the confused war pilot.

"Video games?" John asked in confusion as Kazzy sat on his lap and nodded. "Mhm. It's basically a moving picture that you can interact with."she replied.

John looked at her, "Ok then." Kazzy grins and gets off of his lap, going over to the TV and turning it on as well as the Xbox, she picked up two controllers and walked back to the sofa, settling down next to him before handing him one of the controllers.

"Go easy on me Kazzy. I can fly a plane into battle but I have no idea how to do this." He says while looking at her.

Kazzy looks back at him. "Of course I will. We're going to be playing Call Of Duty, it's a gun game - you should be alright at it."

John looked at Kazzy. "Kaz, it's one thing to pull a trigger but it's another to press a button." Kazzy shrugs, "Yes, but this has a lot of buttons, not just a trigger." Once the game loaded, she talked him through the instructions of how to play and which buttons to press.

"Fine but I'm not gonna be too good" John replied as he gripped the controller. Kazzy smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll get better with practice, don't worry it's just a game." She said only to be met by a small kiss. "I know but this time you'll be me on the trigger"John replied.

Kazzy kissed John back before the game started, she set the game for the free for all mode. "Ok the only rule is to defeat all opponents. As much as possible." she said.

"Ok then, Kaz, good luck." John said as he gripped the control ready for battle as Kazzy grins at him when the game starts, "Same to you Bulldog." The game starts and Kazzy runs off looking for opponent whilst John goes and finds somewhere to take cover.

"Oh, come on! Shoot some people!" She manages to get a 5 kill streak before being shot herself but she's back at it again once she respawns. "I'm being tactical!" John replied before seeing Kazzy's character come back. "Come on, that's not true to life." Only for Kazzy to reply, "That's the point. It's just a game. Don't matter how many times you die, you just come back."

John looks at her as he turned the corner and threw a grenade, getting multiple strikes "Ok. Happy?" He said, putting his character in his tactical spot.

"Yep!" Kaz says cheerfully as she takes down a few more people and manages to shoot from the air in a plane before being shot down.

"Welcome to my old world." John replied as he saw her plane go down. Kazzy shrugged absentmindedly, she didn't really care that she got shot down in the game. She_ did_ care that _he_ had gotten shot down from a plane in his past, however, and so was cautious about bringing up the subject.

John then looked at her as he saw the timer running down, he emerged his character from his spot and opened fire, unaware he was aimed at Kazzy who was just about to beat her record when she was once again shot. "_AWWWWWW_ _COME ON_!" she whined. "I was just about to beat my high-score!" She looked at the tag of the person who killed her and said sarcastically "_Thanks John_."

"Sorry dear but hey, how about we play a game we both know where we both win?" he replied. Kazzy smiled when she saw that she still ranked at the top of the leader board. "And what game would that be?" John smiled, "You'll know soon enough." He slowly relieves her of the Xbox controller and kisses her.

"Oh, this game~" Kazzy mumbles, right before he kisses her. She kisses him back softly .


	6. Meeting The Kids

Kazzy and John were lazing around in Stark Tower, as usual. It was a lovely Sunday morning and they had just gotten back from having ice cream in Central Park. Yesterday, however, was different. It was a nice day - no difference there but what happened on that day had was going to change the lives of both the demon and the pilot for the better. Long story short…the two of them were now engaged and Kazzy thought it was time for John to meet her children. Her half-human half-demon, warlock children.

"To be quite honest, John, I'm quite worried about you meeting them. They can be…difficult at times." Kazzy looked at her now fiancée with concern; John just looked confused. "Oh, really? How so?" He tilted his head in confusion. Surely they weren't that bad. She shuddered at the unwelcome memory but soon regained herself. John smiled at her and told her to go and call them, so she walked into another room to phone her kids, gave them her location and walked back out. "They'll be here any second."

John rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Ok. Now I'm nervous." Kazzy smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't be. They'll warm up to you~"

She was about to say more but before she could, two figures appeared out of nowhere. One female, who looked around 20, that had wavy platinum blond locks that fell down to the bottom of her back and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a knee-length light pink sundress with a matching cardigan and a gold necklace with an amethyst gemstone for a pendant ,along with pink ballerina shoes.

The other figure was male. He, too, had wavy hair but was the same shade as Kazzy's; his eyes also bore the same striking green and was dressed in some old jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with biker boots. He was stood with his hands in his pockets, looking rather relaxed, while the other was tensed up and looking for danger.

The demon smiled brightly once she spotted the two and ran over to hug them both. "My darlings, it's been too long!" She exclaimed as she tackle the two into a hug. The male hugged his mother back. He was the youngest of the two and a bit of a mummy's boy so he was quite happily to see her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The female, however, only gave a half hug and was glaring at John. "Who are you?" She asked the man, her eyes narrowed.

John stood up from his sitting position on the couch and looked warily at the blond warlock. "I'm guessing you're Kazzy's daughter?"

She hissed at him "You bet your ass I am. Now answer my question. The brown-haired one looked at his sister, then at the stranger. He was wondering who he was as well but could tell from sight alone that he was no threat, causing him to be less interested.

Kazzy frowned at her daughter and snapped, "Brooke! Mind your manners, dear."

John looked at Kazzy, letting her know it was ok for her kids to overreact. so long as they didn't kill him. "Kaz, it's ok. I've been spoken to worse. As for who I am, you'd best speak to your mother."

"Sorry, mother." The blonde said and looked to her mother. Blaine had stepped back a few paces and was looking at her expectantly. It was obvious he was rather quiet.

Kazzy looked at John. "I know but still." She looked to her children with a smile. "Children, this is John Jackson. My fiancée." She shot a look at Brooke. "Be nice."

The female warlock did not like this. Her mouth slackened slightly before crossing her arms over her chest. Blaine, on the other hand, had stepped towards John and had offered a handshake. "I'm Blaine Kirkland. The grumpy one is Brooke." Brooke growled at his comment and chose not to say anything.

John shook Blaine's hand. "Good to meet you, Blaine, and I can understand why she is mad. I was the same when I got a step dad."

Blaine gave him a kind smile, "It's kind of new to us. Having a new dad, I guess? Born and raised without one, as you've probably heard." Brooke sighed and came over and also offered a hand. After hearing that comment from John she eased up slightly.

Kazzy watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. So far, so good.

John shook Brooke's hand. "You're mother did mention it. And to be fair, I never really knew my dad well either."

Brooke replied cynically "At least we're all on the same page." Brooke looked as her mother "So, why did you call us here?" Blaine shook his head. "Isn't it obvious, sis? _Wedding._"

"Quite." John said as he looked at them. "We invited you here to be here for the wedding. Plus, I thought to best get the blessing of the truest loves of your mother's life."

Kazzy Looked between John and her kids. "Yes, Brooke. So you'll be here for a while. You're going to be the bride's maid. And Blaine will be the Usher as he's a little too old to be a page boy."

Blaine looked thoughtful "Blessing? Well, I like you. So I guess you have mine." He adjusted the collar on his jacket as Brooke once again crossed her arms and sighed. "I guess you have mine, too." She still wasn't happy about it but if it made he mother happy...

John smiled widely at this. "Thanks. I hope in whatever time we spend together that we can become better acquainted." Both nodded in agreement at the same time.

Kazzy smiled happily. "I'll arrange for some rooms to be laid out for you. Meanwhile, go and get some of your belongings." As she watched them leave, she used magic to make some rooms available for them and told them where to go when they came back. Once they had gone up, she sighed, "Crisis averted."


	7. April Fool's Day Mischief

On the day of April Fool's Day, Kazzy was at her most playful. She thought she'd prank her loved one by firstly by disappearing from bed in the morning. In this way, John would be alone when he woke up but seeing as it was only a prank, she wouldn't be go for long.

The demon snuck out of bed around 6am, careful not to awaken the man sleeping peacefully next to her. She got changed silently and used her magic to teleport herself away from their room. Not far, however, as she decided to reside on the roof until further notice.

When John finally woke up an hour later, he went to wake up his fiancée with a kiss. Only to be met with air, he rolled over and fell out of bed with a 'thump'. He looked around the room. Kazzy was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she sneak off to?" He wondered as he pulled himself off the floor and went looking for her.

As John wandered around to look for Kaz, said demon was using her magic to keep an eye on his movements. Had she been doing this usually, she'd have called herself a stalker but this was for pranking. She thought that was a valid enough reason.

John made his way into the kitchen and took a brief look around. That's when he noticed the calendar. It read: 'April 1st'. Then saw the April Fools' Day notice pinned onto the side. He quickly went to his shield but didn't pick it up in case she'd rigged it with a trap.

"Teehee" Kazzy said to herself quietly. Of course, John wouldn't be able to hear her but she found it strangely appropriate to keep her voice down. The shield was not rigged but she made a mental note to keep that in mind for next year.

Seeing that his shield had not been rigged, he took up a defensive position by the fridge. Kazzy found it absolutely hilarious that he was this on edge. She wasn't in the kitchen either. In fact, she wasn't even in the tower and wouldn't come in until she thought the time was right.

John carefully opened the fridge door in case of a trap. He remembered that on one April Fool's Day, he did a trick of putting a fake grenade in a sandwich as a joke. Kazzy snickered. Nope. There was nothing in the fridge. She was just gone. Plain and simple.

Realising that he was being silly, John decided to act normal. "Maybe she's just on a mission." He said before turning on the radio, Come and Get Your Love by Redbone was playing. But…Would Kazzy really go on a mission without at least leaving a note?

John got up and went looking for said note, maybe he'd missed it? As he listened to the song, he got a little carried a way and became a little dancey, unaware that Kazzy had eyes on him. Meanwhile, Kazzy couldn't hold in the laugh that was building up. At least John couldn't see her have a giggle fit.

As John continued to dance, Kaz thought this was the perfect time to scare him. Yes, now was the time. She morphed into her demon form; her skin changed to jet black scales and her eyes became bright and cat-like. Her teeth become pointed as her wings and tail sprung from her back.

Right when John was in the middle of dancing, A.K.A, when he let his guard down, she suddenly appeared before him and screeched at the top of her lungs. John jumped a mile and nearly punched her but she ducked just in time before she burst out laughing. She ended up clutching her sides and doubling over. "April Fool's Day, babe!"

"Bloody Hell, Kaz…" John sighed and glared at the demon and crossed his arms. Kaz was still laughing and was practically crying. "The look on your face was priceless!" John gave her a firm poke face and said nothing. "Oh, don't give me that~" she said in-between giggles. John scowled and still remained quiet. Kazzy transformed back into her human form and pouted. "It was just a joke."

"Fine. Look, I need to go out and grab something. I'll be back soon." And with that, he walked off, faking anger when really he was just plotting revenge. He went to the shop and text Kaz, _'Pumpkin or watermelon which do you prefer?'_

Kazzy was quick to text back '_Pumpkin. Look, I really am sorry :('_

John text back, _'Ok.'_ He was going to make it look like he was angry with her. When he got home, he found a way to undo the pumpkin and put a grenade in before he got back. He looked at the demon seriously, "Whatever you do don't touch the pumpkin - it's for later, Even though I know you could eat a pumpkin right now." He put the pumpkin in the fridge and rigged it so when she opened the door, it would activate the grenade; meaning Kaz would get a pumpkin shower. He then came back and sat on the sofa.

As he entered the room, the demon looked at him curiously. "Are you still ma at me?" To which she got a short, "A little bit."

Kazzy sighed sadly and went into the kitchen. She wasn't going to touch the pumpkin but there was a pie in the fridge that she was craving. She opened the fridge door, expecting there to be an ordinary pumpkin and other food. But _oooooh noooooooo_. When she opened the door, the pumpkin exploded and went all over her. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

The War pilot grinned triumphantly when he heard the pumpkin explode. "Kazzy, darling, did you touch the pumpkin?" Kazzy whined in response "I just wanted pie!"

John looked at her stifling a laugh "April Fool's Day, darling~"


End file.
